One wish apon a Star
by Lydia Flora Ororo Monroe
Summary: This is the story of Timmothy, Amber, Brandon and Lydia. They lived on the streets until the X-men found them, join them and X-men on a adventure that no x-men will ever forget or ever hope happens again, these four kids are pure torture rating may chang


It was a normal day for the X-men everyone was in the lounge room minus the professor who was in Cerbro.

Jean, Kitty and Rouge were talking about the new shopping centre that was opening up, Bobby and Remy were playing a video game. Scott was playing with Hank. Logan was on the couch watching the boys play video games while Ororo had her head on his lap and was flipping through a magazine.

"X-men we have a problem" said the Professor wheeling into the room

"What else is new" said Logan

"Four new mutants have be detected" said Professor "Cyclops, Jean, Logan, Storm, Shadowcat, Iceman, Rouge, Gambit prepare the plane and get suited up, Hank prepare the inflammatory we need to be prepared for trouble"

"Lets go" said Cyclops

They got the Jet ready and flew of towards Australia, they found a clearing to land and they all walked out of the plane. There was a flash of light and they all ran in the direction of the flash. They turned a corner to see four kids battling Magneto and his friends.

One of them was a girl with long brown hair was fighting Pryo, she was making snow and blowing it over to him making him shiver. Two boys were fighting Sabertooth, one with dark brown hair was throwing things at him with telekinesis, the other a boy with sandy brown hair was disappearing and reappearing around him confusing him. While the other kids were occupied with the other Magneto went up to the last kid, it was a girl, but she was covered with a cloak. Logan made a move but Storm stopped him and gave him a warning glance.

"Hay metal head, does metal conduct electricity" said the girl she blasted Magneto with electricity the force blowing of her hood and revealing her snow white hair and tan skin. "I guess it does" she turned around only to be picked up by the throat by Sabertooth, he was choking her, the brown girl sent a blast of ice at his back he dropped the girl and she hit her head on the floor. The two boys defeated Sabertooth and they went over to the girl and the brown haired girl crouched down next to her.

The X-men walked onto the scene, the two boys shot up and stood protectively over the two girls

"Were not going to hurt you" said Logan but the two boys still stood their ground

"Logan let me deal with it" said Storm walking in front of him

"Were not going to hurt you, but you need to get that girl checked out" said Storm

They let her past and she went over to the two girls. She sore that the other girl had brown hair and chocolate eyes, but the girl that was unconscious had tan skin and snow white hair.

""Listen we can take you to somewhere safe" said Logan

"You can get medical help for her" said Kitty

The two boys talked with each other and finally agreed the brown haired boy picked up the unconscious girl and carried her on the jet. They got to the institute really quickly. They took the girl to the medical centre and took the others to the lounge.

They all were waiting in the lounge room, the x-men tried to talk to therm but they didn't respond, the professor had taken DNA to try and find there parents. Ororo and Jean were down in the inflammatory with the Professor. They were talking quietly and the white haired girl began to stir.

"Where am I" asked the girl she looked around

"Don't worry your friends are upstairs" said Ororo

"Who are you?" asked the girl

"I am professor Charles Xavier, I am the owner of this school, this is doctor Jean Grey-Summers and this is Ororo Monroe" said the professor.

"Come on lets go upstairs" said Ororo and they her upstairs. When they reached the lounge there sore that the children were standing up in one corner while the x-men were on the couch talking to each other. The girl walked over to her friends and they all stood in a line their cloaks covering their bodies.

"I have the DNA results" said the Professor "But first let's introduce ourselves"

The brown hair boy spoke first "we don't have names just dog tags with names on there" he said

Ororo closed her hand around Logan's dog tag that was around her neck. The white haired girl pulled out a dog tag from around her neck.

"We each have these codenames mines The Storms Daughter random stuff like that" she said.

The girl put the dog tag back under her cloak.

"Well we sort of made names for each other" said the sandy brown hair

"Yeah, mines Amber, the sandy brown hair idiot is Brandon, the brown haired is Timmothy and she's Lydia mainly called Lily" said the brown haired girl.

"What are the names on the dog tags" asked Rouge

"The Storms Daughter, Magic's Son, The Stars Daughter and the Flame of hearts" said Timmothy

"Well I guess we should introduce ourself" said Ororo "Mine name is Ororo Monroe, this is Logan Monroe, Jean Grey-Summers, Scott Summers, Katherine Drake also called Kitty, Robert Drake aka Bobby, Marie LeBeau but everyone calls her Rouge, Remy LeBeau and this is Hank McCoy and his is the professor"

"The test results are back and there are some interesting results, Striker been at it again, we he captured you a couple of years ago and most of taken samples and made kids, these kids" said the Professor, pointing to the four kids

"Wait there our parents" said Tim

"Yes and I shore they would be very helpful" said the Professor

"Wait who said we were staying here" said Tim

"Gee your more annoying then your father Tim Tam" said Logan "And plus where apparently your parents so what we say goes"

"How do we know your telling the truth, what are these strange markings" said Brandon.

"There words you moron" said Lydia

"Yeah you idiot and if your tiny brain hasn't notice Lydia and her mother look identical" said Amber

"Lydia you want a tour" said Ororo


End file.
